


Tentation en cuisine

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple, Ficothèque Ardente, Love, M/M, amour, cuisine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Un OS de plus de 500 mots écrits, à partir du thème "Jeu de cuisine à quatre mains" de la Ficothèque Ardente pour Noël 2017.





	Tentation en cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> Pardonnez-moi si des fautes m'ont échappé, j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même.  
> Bonne lecture.

Sa sœur avait filé en laissant sa compilation de musique de Noël et Raphaël se retrouvait à taper sur son clavier en rythme avec la musique. C’était pire que de la magie, ça s’insinuait dans sa tête, le rythme l’entraînait malgré lui. Il était faible, songea-t-il avec une moue désabusée. Il abandonna son ordinateur en réalisant qu’il chantonnait les paroles d’une chanson de Noël avec entrain.

Il s’approchait pour couper la musique quand il sentit un torse ferme se coller à lui et des bras l’entourer. Avec douceur, Adrian le fit reculer l’incitant à s’appuyer contre lui et bougeant les hanches avec rythme et enthousiasme.

–Laisse, c’est agréable.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner et de glisser ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé, acceptant de danser maladroitement avec lui. Adrian était tellement magnifique. Raphaël était toujours admiratif de se dire que cet homme était sien et l’aimait au-delà de toute raison.

– Je suis content que tu sois là.

C’était à peine un murmure alors que Raphaël posait un baiser chaste à la commissure des lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci eut un délicieux sourire en réponse, ses yeux pétillant. Il sentait si bon également.

– J’allais cuisiner un peu. Veux-tu t’y essayer avec moi ?

Raphaël se détacha des bras de son amant en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

– Ne suis-je pas interdit de cuisine Adrian ?

– Certes, mais pas quand tu es avec moi, mon amour. Tu ne risques rien avec moi, tu le sais ?

Même s’il s’agissait d’une question, Raphaël ne prit pas le temps de répondre, son enthousiasme grimpant en flèche. Il vola un baiser gourmand à son amant avant de trottiner avec entrain en direction de la cuisine sous le rire de son malicieux sorcier.

Sur la table de travail, des bols avec des ingrédients et des ustensiles étaient déjà posés, signe qu’Adrian avait prévu ce petit cours de cuisine.

\- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il avec surexcitation en attrapant un bol au hard pour tenter d’identifier son contenant, manquant de faire valser les œufs posés à côté.

– Doucement, mon amour, souffla Adrian avec amusement tout en sécurisant avec sa magie les éléments en danger. Nous allons cuisiner ensemble, étape par étape. Des biscuits de Noël, cela te convient ? Ce n’est pas compliqué à faire.

Raphaël afficha un air penaud en reposant le bol et en saisissant le tablier que lui tendait son amant. Il se tourna ensuite pour que le cuisinier en chef lui fasse son nœud et attendit. Raphaël lui présenta et lui nomma les ingrédients qu’ils allaient utiliser, éclaircissant ainsi la nature de certaines épices — sorcières ou non — que Raphaël ne connaissait pas. Adrian les lui fit même sentir et goûter, et son cuisinier novice fut surpris par l’intensité de goût de certains de ces ingrédients. D’autres non mesurés à l’avance étaient ceux classiques auxquels le jeune homme avait déjà eu affaire comme les œufs, le sucre, la farine évidemment. Ils se lavèrent soigneusement les mains et même les avant-bras à la grande surprise de Raphaël qui obéit cependant.

Sous les instructions de son compagnon, il commença à mesurer chaque ingrédient pour les mettre dans les bols encore vides. Il était évident que le problème de la vaisselle n’était pas la préoccupation première de son sorcier et cela arrangeait Raphaël qui voyait le sachet de farine et le reste aller se ranger dans le placard pendant qu’il se saisissait d’un grand saladier.

Se glissant dans son dos, son souffle chaud frôlant son oreille, Adrian lui montra comment bien tamiser la levure et la farine, merveilleusement tactile et câlin au grand plaisir de Raphaël qui adorait toute cette attention poser sur lui et ce qu’ils faisaient ensemble. Il eut une moue de dépit en sentant son amant se détacher de lui pour lui tendre les autres ingrédients à sa demande pour les mélanger. Une fois le sucre et la poudre d’amandes ajouté, il récupéra le beurre et se décida à casser les œufs. Le premier fut complètement écrabouillé par Raphaël, le contenu giclant sur la table et le tablier sous le rire de son amant qui le nettoya d’un geste désinvolte avant de lui montrer comment casser prudemment l’œuf, vérifier qu’il est bon et séparer le jaune du blanc. D’après la recette, il devait garder que deux jaunes d’œuf, l’autre pouvant être entier. Il finit son mélange et écarquilla les yeux comiquement en comprenant qu’il devait malaxer l’ensemble avec ses doigts. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son amant avait voulu qu’il relève ses manches et se lave bien les mains avant de cuisiner. Il glissa les mains dans le bol, faisant la moue face à la texture. Adrian se lova de nouveau contre lui, faisait soupirer d’aide son aimé. Celui-ci avait l’impression qu’une couverture chaude et aimante le couvrait, il apprécia la pression de leurs deux corps collés l’un contre l’autre et les mains de son amant lui montrant comment malaxer efficacement. Adrian se tendit un instant, s’étirant pour saisir des bols d’épice dont le contenu fut ajouté à la pâte. Le nez d’Adrian se glissa ensuite le long du cou de Raphaël, ses lèvres effleurant sa nuque et son menton. Raph posa ses propres mains sur les avant-bras musclés de son amant qu’ils sentaient bouger énergiquement. Il se renversa en arrière pour lui donner un peu plus d’accès à son cou et ressentir plus férocement la dureté de son sorcier qui eut un petit rire tendre et sensuel.

– Quel élève distrait que voilà, souffla Adrian sur la peau humide de baisers de son aimé avant de se détacher de lui

– Tu m’appâtes Ad », grommela Raphael, les yeux brillants

– Non, je m’occupe juste de la pâte, répliqua avec humour son sorcier en apportant une petite boule de l’incriminée aux lèvres de Raphael. Celui-ci avala la petite boule de farine savamment épicée et captura les doigts les plus proches pour les suçoter. Adrian retira sa main, la remplaçant par sa propre bouche pour voler un baiser à son amant, le poussant contre la table. Raphaël n’hésita pas à tirer le tablier pour attraper les passants du pantalon de son sorcier et le presser un peu plus contre lui.

– Nous n’avons pas fini, Raph »… murmura d’une voix grave et chaude le sorcier tout en soulevant son amant pour l’asseoir sur la table enfarinée. Son chéri semblait s’en moquer largement, entourant de ses jambes la taille de son chéri et frottant leurs membres emprisonnés l’un contre l’autre.

– Tu es tellement sexy quand tu cuisines… Fallait pas être si.. hummm

Adrian venait de le débarrasser de ses vêtements par magie et ses dents mordillaient la chair sensible entre le creux de son cou et son épaule avant de descendre plus bas. Il taquinait les parties sensibles de son corps mis à nu, décidé visiblement à lui faire perdre la tête sur son plan de travail. Raphaël eut un juron de surprise en entendant la porte d’entrée, repoussant son amant alors que la voix de sa sœur leur parvenait de l’entrée. Oh non ! Adrian eut un petit sourire en voyant la moue désespérée de son fiancé. Il se décida à lui donner le coup de grâce en le prenant en bouche avant que son amant ne puisse protester et celui-ci ne put que s’agripper d’une main à la bordure de la table, l’autre se glissant dans les cheveux de son fiancé en sentant cette bouche chaude et tendre s’activait énergiquement et efficacement sur son membre. Le fait qu’ils n’avaient cessé de s’exciter et l’adrénaline due à la peur d’être surpris jouèrent sans doute car Raphaël se répandit dans la bouche de son sorcier avant même d’en avoir conscience. Celui-ci avala le tout, son regard pétillant et protecteur ne le quittant pas d’un iota avant qu’il ne se détache de lui presque à regret.

Adrian les nettoya avant de le rhabiller par magie, reculant juste à temps au moment où la porte de la cuisine s’ouvrait. Gabrielle marqua un temps d’arrêt en voyant le visage rougi, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées de son frère. Celui-ci venait à peine de descendre de la table, s’y appuyant encore.

– Oups… Je dérange ? souffla la jeune fille avec humour. Enfin j’espère que vous ne comptiez rien faire en cuisinant un truc que je vais manger…

Raphaël rougit encore plus, niant maladroitement avant de montrer leur préparation. Il tentait également de redescendre de son petit nuage et de juguler sa frustration de n’avoir pas pu s’occuper de son amant. Celui-ci venait d’allumer le four pour le faire préchauffer et rayonnait de satisfaction en regardant Raphaël avec tendresse et chaleur. Le grand frère n’en devint que plus rouge, tentant de s’activer inutilement pour nettoyer la table et causant plus de désordre que prévu. Finalement Adrian l’incita à s’asseoir sur un tabouret et étala la pâte avec un rouleau sur une zone proprement enfarinée. Cela laissa un peu de temps à Raphaël pour se reprendre, vu qu’il ne cessait de rougir brusquement à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur la table de travail ou son homme.

Le frère et la sœur firent ensuite le découpage à l’emporte-pièce et les décorations. Les sapins, bonshommes de neige et formes d’animaux furent tous mis à contribution, surtout les chats. Visiblement Raphaël comptait manger le plus de chat possible devant Lucifer pour le narguer fit remarquer Gabrielle et Adrian finit par confisquer la forme du chat et étala sur les différentes formes un mélange de jaune d’œuf et d’une épice sorcière dont Raphaël ne se souvenait plus du nom.

Adrian les enfourna et Raphaël prit un tabouret, s’installant devant pour les surveiller comme une poule couve ses œufs au grand amusement du cuisinier qui le laissa faire. Gabrielle les laissa une minute pour récupérer le plateau qui était resté dans le salon. Raphaël se collant aussitôt contre son amant et lui susurra que ce n’était que partie remise. Adrian ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un sourire attendri, l’embrassant le plus chastement possible avant que Gabrielle ne revienne. Celle-ci arriva au moment où Adrian tendait des gants de protection à son amant.

Ce fut avec fierté que Raphaël sortit du four au fur et à mesure de magnifiques biscuits dorés et joliment décorés qui embaumèrent la cuisine. Il voulut en goûter un, mais Ad » le détourna aussitôt de cette idée pour éviter qu’il ne se brûle. Il relança une autre fournée et nettoya la cuisine de sa magie. Gabrielle entreprit de dresser un beau plateau-repas pour le goûter. Adrian préparait une boisson chocolatée à sa façon pour accompagner le tout. Lorsque tous les gâteaux furent bien cuits, ils mirent la majorité de côté pour la journée de Noël et son réveillon et finirent par s’installer tous ensemble dans le salon pour en grignoter quelques uns, les musiques de Noël encore en fond sonore.Raphaël se blottit contre son chéri, alors que Gabrielle racontait son expédition en ville, en songeant qu’heureusement qu’ils ne prévoyaient pas d’enfants car les interruptions au meilleur moment n’étaient pas vraiment de sa sauce. Vivement le soir où il pourrait se rattraper et faire preuve de gourmandise envers son sorcier.

 


End file.
